


艳享

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 足交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 三百六十线演员对他的下流意淫和付诸行动





	艳享

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称叙事

内地娱乐圈，有太多的三百六十线线演员，我就是其中一个，幸运的是，我遇见了他。第一次见面是在他的男主戏剧组里，对于我这个灰头土脸的群众演员，他依然笑得那么甜，隔他那么近，我都能嗅到他身上的淡香，透过薄薄的戏服我又能窥见他停匀的身段。

　　虽然他是一个男演员，但他实在太温柔大方，我在心里都喊他姐姐，邓伦姐姐。我又想起他甜美的笑和勾起来的上挑眼尾。

　　后来，跟我的咖位一样，我足足想了他三百六十天，幸运再次眷顾了我，这次沈阳的阿迪活动我竟然和他在一家酒店。见不到姐姐的时候，我只有通过自己的意淫来换取短暂的美好，我追了他所有的行程，尽管他并不知道我的存在。

　　上了酒店电梯，刚刚出来，我便见到姐姐的身影，他穿着阿迪那套透气清凉的黑色运动装，倚在墙壁上，整个身体的曲线光影映在一旁的墙上，看得见他秀挺的轮廓，漂亮的胸型也暴露得一清二楚。姐姐没有注意到我，他转过头去看摄影师。

　　那一瞬间，我恨不得取摄影师而代之，能够将姐姐装进我的目光，我的相机，我的相框，我的身体里，该有多么幸福。我就这么静静躲在一边，看姐姐的工作人员帮他打理鬓发，整理头发，而摄影师则是让姐姐换着姿势，寻找拍摄的感觉。

　　姐姐细瘦薄韧的两条长腿就仿佛交叉在我心中，盘桓不去，抱胸的双手则是朦朦胧胧觑得见微凸的弧度，纤细的腰肢就驻在那儿，随意的晃动便能勾走我的魂，窄窄的胯常常让我嫉妒未来能够拥有他的那个人。最让我舍弃不能的是身体的主人那张尖白嫩的小脸，坠着两弯狐狸眼，他微微笑的时候，眼尾自然上勾，有那么点媚惑的味道。

　　姐姐第一次和我说话的时候，我便疑心他是不是在引诱我，可他坦然的态度和不避讳的样子又让我意识到是我痴心妄想了。我真嫉妒啊。

　　正当我怔愣想起从前的时候，姐姐已经飞速完成了今天的拍摄任务，工作人员聚在那儿叽叽喳喳地说着什么，而我才注意到，穿着一身沉黑的姐姐，更加衬托他裸露出来的秀白的肌肤，还有他那双踩在脚下的小白鞋。

　　拍戏的时候，我亲眼见过姐姐嫩白的小脚，和姐姐身高比起来着实秀气。不知为何，可能是姐姐团队在走廊营造的昏昧灯光，我觉得自己仿佛置身和姐姐两个人的情趣酒店，而现在正是我趁虚而入，把姐姐嘴巴捂住，拉进一个房间肆意奸淫的时机。

　　想得出神，冷不丁一抬头，我发现姐姐正盯着瞧，他微微歪着头，打量的眼神却微让我感觉到被冒犯。他的视线凝在我的下半身，内裤里挺立的阴茎让裤子隆起一个大包，我觉得有些窘迫，但姐姐却并没有什么特别的反应，他反而笑了，又是那种我说不上来，心里却痒痒的笑容，恨不得马上就把他摁在走廊墙壁上强暴了。

　　姐姐还在望着我，嘴角的笑逐渐变得有些小孩似的讥嘲，仿佛在说我连自己胯下欲望也管不住。可面对他，我是真的没法控制。

　　深吸一口气，我正准备朝他走过去，询问他，姐姐却冲着我走过来，我已经能闻到他身上熟悉的香风，还有他熟悉的问候。

　　“需要我帮忙吗？”他笑得那么可爱娇甜，我什么责怪的心思都没有了，只觉得果然真人那么触手可及的距离才更让我血脉偾张。自己出租屋里堆着的他的那些生图，赶他本人还是差许多。若是能够将精液射在这张漂亮的脸上，该是什么样的迷人景致。

　　我伸出手来拉他，我竟乖乖跟我走来，也不晓得是不是认出我来了，可他真的还能记住我一个三百六十线演员？到了走廊最尽头的角落，我翻身将姐姐压在墙壁上，他的脸突然变红了些，是知道害怕了吗，还是示弱，我不得而知。

　　“姐姐，邓伦姐姐，你准我这么叫你吧。在我心里，你是最靓丽绝色的姐姐。我暗恋你好久了……今天满足我，让我肏一肏姐姐吧。”

　　我埋在他胸前，火热的吐息直接洒到他雪白的肌肤上，下半身不由一跳，更加坚硬了。

　　“可以啊。”

　　姐姐真的温柔地同意了我无理又下流的要求！我太过兴奋，直接拱进姐姐怀里，对着那截秀颈啃吻起来，湿红的水印把原本的白覆盖住。我可以清晰地听见他从喉咙里发出来的情动的声音，双手伸进他衣服的下摆，沿着腰线往上往下。

　　往上是我觊觎很久的饱满胸脯，我五指张开一握，便是满手的乳肉，触感滑腻，我稍微一松手，它们便复归原位，娇软得很。我拢住绵软的奶子，尽情地将他们捏揉成我曾经臆想过的形状，翘立着的乳尖我也没放过，想试试会不会有汁水从奶孔里被挤出来。

　　姐姐被我玩弄得发出细细弱弱的呻吟声，他太娇了，我这样的猥亵他便有些扛不住，只能蜷着身体，靠在我身上以作支撑。玩够了胸，我又将手伸进他宽松的裤腰，隔着贴身的运动装，我握住了他的性器，刚一握上，姐姐便纤腰一软，直接伏在了我身上。

　　我很受用地让美人贴在我怀里，手里也没闲着，继续挑弄他敏感的性器，我能触到他已经在出水的铃口，手指迤逗着不经事的囊袋。他圆润滚翘的臀部直接压在我已经硬邦邦许久的下体，磨得我难捱又舒爽。

　　这妖精，究竟是装纯还是真不懂这意味着什么。我拉他起来，让他趴在墙上，将黑色的裤子扒下来，上衣只是推上去，露出姐姐已经被揉搓得愈发饱满的胸脯。我掰开他两瓣圆润的臀，又使了巧劲拍了拍，姐姐呜呜地哭了两声，扭了扭腰要躲我。

　　“伦伦姐姐，我要肏进去了，请接纳我存了好久的精液吧。”我就这么一说，口嗨一下，姐姐绷紧了的双腿便将我紧紧夹住，然后他前面的铃口就泄出了些薄精。我再用手指拨开姐姐艳红的穴口，里面果然湿润了，在我的注视下，竟然又吐出细细潺潺的水液来。

　　抱着怜香惜玉还是肏死这个妖精的复杂心情，我直接将自己硬得发疼的阴茎入了进去，插进去的过程太过美妙，姐姐的小穴好像上等的丝绸，紧紧将我裹缠住，还能听见体液被挤压的啧啧水声。

　　“姐姐你里面好舒服，我被夹得好爽，稍微放松点，好往里肏得更深。”我喘着粗气，箍着姐姐的细腰，使劲往那处肉穴撞，姐姐的臀肉都被我打得通红，他伏在墙壁上，连完整的话都说不出来，只有断续的微吟。

　　很快我就不满足于后入体位看不见姐姐红透了的脸，我把他抱进怀里，让他一双长腿跨在我腰间，提枪上阵，早已经沾满他体液的阴茎又一次插了进去，我被他缠得紧，差点缴械投降，只好低头去吮他的两乳，逼得他顾了上面顾不得下面。

　　姐姐主动将上衣撩起，让我能够直接舔到他鼓起的乳肉，浑身发痒的快感又让他耐不住这样的刺激，不断扭动着，我只好加大肏弄小穴的力道，狠命往他敏感点上研磨，两颗乳头也被我舔得亮津津。他被我折腾得委屈极了，凤眼湿漉漉地瞧着我，我不由升起一种负罪感，可这负罪感越是强烈我越是想污乱这团美丽的肉体。

　　我抓着他纤腰，一下比一下重地肏着前列腺点，他被干得发出短促的叫声，呜咽着说“轻点轻点”。看着他一身上好的白软的肌肤被我搓弄得青青红红，施虐欲和征服欲同时得到了满足。想要从这张小嘴里得到更好听的回复。

　　走廊的另一头传来不小的脚步声，姐姐也听见了，他有些惊慌，也许是害怕被发现吧，当红演员竟然在酒店走廊里宣淫，被陌生男人肏得上下流水，湿肿的小穴还舍不得放粗大阴茎离开。我就这么一想，下腹的欲望更加炽热起来，姐姐的屁股把我绞得紧紧的，我意识到这是一个机会。

　　我搂着姐姐颤抖的身体，下面的阴茎仍然插在他还在流水的小穴，一点一点地推磨着，又去咬他透白的耳垂：“姐姐希望自己艳丽的身体出现在别人面前吗？姐姐是优秀的演员，应该不怕？”我的威胁奏效了，姐姐红着眼睛，动了动还含着我肉棒的屁股，轻轻撒娇：“不要，我说不要，帮帮我。”

　　一听到他在求我，帮帮他，我那颗愿意为姐姐赴汤蹈火的心滚烫着，保持着插入姐姐花穴的姿势就打开了身后墙旁的房门。姐姐赤裸的背脊就贴着房门，我让他双腿悬空，掰开腿根，拔出阴茎，又猛地撞进去，姐姐被我的粗暴弄得低叫了一声，下一秒肉穴又毫无芥蒂地将我吃进去，粘腻的体液顺着姐姐股沟腿根滑下来。

　　姐姐却顾不得了，只能侧着脸被我肏得发出浪叫，他喉咙里流出的一个一个气音全踩着我插弄的节奏。我必须得承认，邓伦就是有这个本事，搞得我神魂颠倒，恨不得死在他身上，在他肉穴的裹缠下我终于射精了，股股浊精喷打在他的穴壁上，他昂着头，喉结快速滚动，咬着嘴唇承纳我的上贡。我的手指忍不住移到他看得见青筋的脆弱的颈上，指腹按着他滑动的喉结那儿，感受他美丽生命的流动。

　　射精结束之后的不应期，我摆弄姐姐赤裸着的美丽胴体，我见识过姐姐床上拍摄的硬照的妩媚，现在他就在我的身下，我是真的把持不住。姐姐半点没拒绝我，乖乖地任由我摆弄，脸上的表情是那么恰达好处的天真无辜，又因为他透红的脸颊和勾起的凤眼而带着魔魅之感。我只恨不得膜拜在他脚下。

　　这些艳得滴水犹如下流幻想的图频统统存进了我的脑海里，我甚至可以联想到摆拍这张时候姐姐温热的呼吸，盈盈的眼神，还有那张仍然在滑出精液的花穴。

　　姐姐安然地躺在床上，交缠的腿间偶然还能看见红肿的肉穴，我顺着姐姐柔韧的腿肌线，目光聚焦到他嫩白的双足上，又想起自己在出租屋里曾意淫过的足交。我将姐姐落在外面的那条黑色紧身裤捡了回来，帮姐姐裹上它。然后，我靓丽高贵的姐姐就就着这样配置的黑丝开始踩我。

　　他的脚趾圆润粉白的，碾在我再度翘起来的阴茎上分外醒目，形成最大的反差。他的足底贴在我的肉柱上，那铃口兴奋地分泌出精液来表达欢悦。我喘着粗气，不得不大口大口地换气，姐姐秀气的两脚既像大门不出二门不迈的闺阁小姐又像是秦楼楚馆之中阅尽情爱风月的花魁娘子，磋磨得我下身不住跳动，半透明的浊液一点一点将姐姐的双足沾湿，有些还敷在了他黑色的裤子上，玷污了洁净。

　　“姐姐，你抓住我的把柄了，你可以用你的脚踩我，使劲，也没关系，我只会更兴奋。姐姐究竟是什么做的，怎么可以浑身上下都这么迷人。”我对着他痴迷地说道，最后一句话也不晓得是问他还是问谁。

　在姐姐尽心尽力地足交下我再次缴械，白精大多数喷洒在他秀气的脚背脚弓上，粉润的指甲上也沾着星星点点。

　　“你好些了吗？”他还是那么温柔，仿佛不是在与我做爱，而是为了做了什么简单的力所能及的事情。姐姐看我的角度让我能观赏到他深深的眼窝，我爱他的凤眼，爱他薄厚适中的红唇。

　　每次团队发照，姐姐永远有一个妩媚的摸着嘴唇的动作。我不说话，只是低下头，恰恰落在姐姐的嘴角边缘，姐姐没动，任由我动作着。我沿着他的唇线舔过去，一点一点地扫过他的唇瓣，吮吸他的唇肉，直到我整个盖住他嫣红的嘴唇，力度越来越大，碾着他的唇，摩擦着唇肉，叩开齿关，汲取他口腔中的空气和蜜液。

　　“慢，慢点，嗯你，停下来！”姐姐不再对我予取予求，他推拒着我。

　　我开心起来，姐姐不再戴着温柔老好人的面具，他对我展现出拒绝的一面，我松开对他的控制，去吻他的眼睛，帮我吃掉溢出来的点滴泪水。

　　“姐姐，我爱你。所以我想要得到你的身体，能够肏你一次，我好高兴。姐姐我爱你，谢谢你愿意包容我。”

　　我放开姐姐，想知道姐姐会怎么回答我，他不答话，反而屈着身体，摸到我支立起的阴茎，他将它越摸越大，低头嗅了嗅，试探地伸出一截舌尖舔了舔铃口，我的身体我的心都迅速膨胀起来，龟头甚至打到了姐姐秀挺的鼻梁，他抬起头，无辜地睨了我一眼，似乎责怪我的不打招呼，我是真的忍不了。

　　从来没有想过姐姐会舔我，毕竟姐姐在我心目中是神女，自然只有别人包括我在内舔他的份儿。

　　他没有停下来，握着我阴茎下的囊袋，又含了一下我的龟头，下体直接兴奋地吐出一口精液，姐姐没有吞下去，那些精液便糊在他的嘴角，随着引力往下滑。看到这一幕，我曾经自渎干过的事再也控制不了，浊白的液体激射出来，打在毫无防备的姐姐脸上。

　　他晕红的两颊，秀挺鼻峰，丰润的嘴唇，还有他最珍爱的凤眼上，星点精水染在他眼窝上，还有上挑的眼尾里。

　　“这下，够了？”姐姐擦掉嘴边沾上的体液，勾起嘴角冲我笑了笑，两眼弯弯。


End file.
